


Cake

by brianminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianminho/pseuds/brianminho
Summary: smear the icingthen eat it





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> birthday boy wooseok deserves a little surprise

wooseok's scrolling through twitter, all smiley and delighted over one its who wishes him lovely birthday greetings. he couldn't help but feel so loved and appreciated with all the sincere tweets and heartfelt messages. they even made him trend just to celebrate his day which is in about fifteen minutes. 

he wasn't really planning to wait for the clock to strike midnight but here he is, he couldn't sleep from being all too touched and happy. this enormous love he's now receiving, he never had this huge appreciation before. it might be a bit overwhelming sometimes but it's good. he's thankful to be admired like this. 

now that his eyes hurt a bit from staring way too long at the screen, he turns off his phone and sets it at the bedside table. he prepares to go under his covers and finally take a rest when his door opens.

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear wooseokie~ happy birthday to you~" a soft hushed beautiful voice sang. it was so sweet that when you hear it, it would make you think that it's a love song instead of a congratulatory one. 

seungwoo still stands by wooseok's door frame, both hands holding a cute pink cake. he's wearing a party hat and it just makes him look so adorable, waiting for wooseok to respond. 

"ah— hyuuuuung~ whyyyy??" wooseok felt his cheeks flush, he wasn't really expecting any surprises from his band because first, it is cliche. and second, they never do this because they're always tired at the end of the day. 

seungwoo softly laughs, enters, holds the cake in one hand to close and lock the door behind him. 

"surprise?" seungwoo unsurely suggests with that snoopy smile again, which makes wooseok's face even warmer. that smile is really the handsomest smile for him and he would never say that out loud.

"you didn't have to... you should've just slept instead. i know you're tired..." wooseok adjusts his sitting position on his bed to make a space for seungwoo. he taps the space beside him as an invitation. seungwoo sits and places the cake on his lap. he removes the party hat he's wearing and leans towards wooseok. he's way too close for someone who just wants to put a hat on a head but wooseok isn't complaining at all. seungwoo places it on his head and carefully puts the garter on his chin. he checks wooseok's face with his hands on wooseok's cheeks and smiles. someone help wooseok's heart, which currently does somersaults.

wooseok wonders why the oldest is here alone, like he could've planned this surprise thing with the members, right? 

seungwoo moves away, a good distance from wooseok, which wooseok is thankful for, (or not?). he looks at the cake and slightly frowns.

"what is it hyung?" wooseok asks, quite worried that there might be something wrong.

"how are we gonna eat it? i wasn't able to bring a spoon or something." he looks really worried about it, wooseok fights the urge to laugh because of a whiny seungwoo.

"then we can eat it tomorrow—"

"don't you like the cake?" seungwoo asks and he's a bit whining, pouting and frowning, which wooseok finds really adorable. he could kiss that pout away if he's just allowed to— 'fuck, what are you thinking, wooseok?'

"hyung, no! i love it! it's just don't worry about me not having it. if you want, we can eat it in barehands~" he suggests sheepishly like it's an evil thing to do. seungwoo's face lights up at that.

"okay then!"

wooseok looks at the cake closely for the first time and sees the message written on it. 

'happiest birthday to my kitten! love, seungwoo hyung ♡'

to my kitten, love and a cute pink heart. yes, wooseok just wishes seungwoo won't notice the redness of his cheeks. 

"do you like it? i personally baked it, with the help of my sister." seungwoo shyly reveals. wooseok is utterly shocked because it definitely looks like those cakes sold in cafes.

"really?? it looks beautiful hyung!"

"thanks~ happy birthday again." there it is again, that sincere smile, that melting stare. wooseok doesn't know if it's just his eyes or what.

a moment later, seungwoo playfully smears a finger full of icing on wooseok's face. he wasn't able to dodge it and now it's on the tip of his nose all the way to the corner of his mouth.

"ah—! hyung! that's a foul!" he can't help but laugh anyway because it's ridiculous. they're not kids anymore to do this.

"really huh? now i'm gonna eat it." seungwoo says as he sets the cake in a safe place away from them. wooseok's left utterly confused. 

"eat it how—?"

"like this." 

seungwoo holds wooseok's waist with his huge hand, holds his jaw with the other and leans closer, eyes never leaving wooseok's.

he stops an inch away and looks as if he's asking permission. who is wooseok to say no to this gorgeous man?

as wooseok crossed-eyes, he nods, maybe a bit too eagerly. 

seungwoo smiles, eyes crinkling again and finally leans in. wooseok closes his eyes as he feels soft lips on the very corner of his lips. then a warm tongue licks on the icing which makes the younger jolt a bit in surprise.

seungwoo leans away after that and wooseok would be lying if he says he's not disappointed. he hopes it lasted even a second longer.

"why are you pouting?" seungwoo asks, chuckling, wooseok pouts even more. he looks down.

"is that it?" wooseok asks in a small voice which leaves seungwoo in shock. he's not expecting for wooseok to ask for more kisses. damn, the things wooseok does to his heart.

now that he knows his kitten wants more, he surges forward. he slowly licks the remaining icing on his face and kisses his face except for his lips. he hears wooseok grunt in impatience and seungwoo chuckles. he pinches his cheek gently and finally settles on wooseok's lips. not the corner but on the pair of his lips this time. he kisses wooseok both hungrily and softly which makes wooseok hold on his hyung tightly. it makes seungwoo dizzy, to taste this pink mouth he's been dying to kiss.

maybe both of them have been waiting for this, maybe they weren't expecting the other to want to kiss them back. maybe they were pining for each other since the survival show but had no time to face their feelings. now seems to be the perfect time to be honest to themselves, to their feelings.

seungwoo bites on wooseok's lower lip and gently sucks on it and it made wooseok moan hard. damn, the older just wishes his pants' tent won't be too obvious.

he licks the other's mouth when he opens it all for him. they kiss open mouthedly and the only sounds that could be heard are loud wet kisses. 

"hyung, i want the cake, smear the icing on my lips again, please." wooseok whispers and seungwoo swears it sounded so— seductive.

seungwoo's surprised for a second but still complies. he puts a fair amount of it on wooseok's lower lip which is completely redder and swollen now. 

he then moves forward to eat it while kissing wooseok firmly. not to be dramatic but it causes wooseok to feel like he's in a heavenly state. seungwoo is just so good at this and he can't believe the man he's been pining for is kissing him right now, like this, on his fucking birthday. how lucky can he get this year?

"wooseok-ah, you're making me crazy, fuck. you're always making me like this." seungwoo groans, desperate to show what he had been feeling all along.

wooseok would most definitely splutter if he's drinking something right now but it still made him dumbfounded. he wasn't aware that he's been making his hyung feel like that. the exact way he's feeling when seungwoo smiles at him. 

"you're the one who does that to me. you always smile at me, so differently from the way you smile to other people—"

he's cut by a pair of lips on his. just a smack but still makes wooseok feel loved. seungwoo leans away but he's still on top of wooseok. loving eyes never leaving his face. his hand softly tugging on wooseok's hair.

"maybe because the way i feel for you is way too different from the way i feel for them." he confesses.

"what do you mean?" wooseok plays pretend but he needs exact words rather than just assuming things.

"it means that i've been in love with you."

wooseok's cheeks prettily reddens. he burries his face on his hands. he's squealing inside.

"tell me you're lying before i get my heart broken for expecting that you love me back—"

"you love me back—?"

"so i wasn't so obvious?? ugh, i thought i was." wooseok looks disappointed as he pouts cutely. seungwoo just wants to kiss him again and again.

"ah i love you wooseok-ah!" seungwoo exclaims, letting his feelings flow and be shown to the man in front of him who he didn't have any idea he liked him back, "it's not even my birthday but it feels like it is." he says as he closes the distance between them and hugs him tightly, lovingly.

"it's only fifteen minutes into my birthday but it already is complete. ugh, that was so cheesy." wooseok instantly feels embarrassment crawling up inside him but seungwoo just chuckles, those sounds wooseok really find endearing.

"is it? then can i sleep here beside you because i made your day like this?"

"no, no, no! you can't do that, not when the kids—"

"i said sleep, not those funny things on your mind, kim wooseok." seungwoo points out, releasing a loud laugh this time because he couldn't believe wooseok thought they are about to do that.

"shut up, hyung! stop laughing at me, or go sleep on your own room." he snides, faces away from his hyung and pretends to go to sleep.

"aww, love... don't sleep on me~ i'm sorry for laughing, please forgive me. i'll give you all the cuddles you want. hmm? can i get a word or something? or a good night kiss would be the best—"

"i said shut up." wooseok says as he faces seungwoo again to shut him up with a long, sweet and wet kiss. seungwoo sighs in contentment as he holds wooseok torso gently but tighter. 

/thank god, seungwoo decided to chat and persuade his members to just sleep and just surprise wooseok in the morning rather than on 12am. he's able to have wooseok all for himself./

/the next day/

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday—"

"to you—"

the nine boys stop singing half through the song when minhee manages to search for the light switch and turns it on. 

the sight they saw is a very surprising one— seungwoo and wooseok sleeping on the latter's bed, limbs tangled comfortably with each other. faces very few inches away, they literally share and breath the same air. 

hangyul almost dropped the cake earlier and seungyoun only snickers because he knows wooseok's been pining over their leader for a few months now.

"you lucky guy..." seungyoun whispers to himself.

"that's why i couldn't find seungwoo hyung anywhere..." dongpyo trails off, eyes still in shock.

"hey, is that a box of cake? he surprised hyung last night didn't he?" minhee shared his thoughts.

"he's a sly fox, wow. i can't believe he made us cancel what we've planned just so he could solo wooseok." seungyoun adds in disbelief. the younger ones shaking their heads too.

"let's just do this later when they wake up?" dohyon hesitantly suggests.

"yeah, i don't really wanna bother them right now..." junho says as he starts to walk out of the room, the rest of the members trailing behind him.

"i know you're awake kim wooseok." seungwoo chuckles.

"i know you are too, love." wooseok snorts and seungwoo's smiling at him when he opens his eyes. he chooses to ignore the fact that he made his members change their plans. this man, really...

"good morning, happy birthday love." seungwoo greets with a chaste kiss on his lips.

this might be the best birthday wooseok would ever have in his life.

like who wouldn't when you're gonna wake up with a whole han seungwoo in front of you, saying he loves you?

**Author's Note:**

> it's painfully sweet lmfao


End file.
